Haymitch
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Drabbles del Segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y alrededores, centrados en Haymitch. Por dentro y por fuera. El título es el mejor resumen. Reto temático de Junio del foro Días Oscuros - Gui


**Gui**: Voy a empezar por las formalidades: _Este fic participa en el reto temático de Junio "Haymitch Abernathy" del foro Días Oscuros. ¿_Así que qué más queréis saber?

**Disclaimer**: Haymitch pertenece a Collins, aunque yo le quiero más.

* * *

H

Su cerebro siempre había funcionado correctamente. Más correctamente que el de los demás, según mucha gente. El mentor lo había notado. Quizás le sorprendió que se alejase a ritmo de paseo. Haymitch no tenía ganas de correr, si total, los que huyen del baño de sangre siempre son los debiluchos que no quieren matar y que piensan que los que huyen como ellos sí quieren matarles. El borde llegó demasiado pronto. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de que le subiera la adrenalina.

A

Cómo acabar con la familia Abernathy en menos de dos semanas, por Coriolanus Snow. El mejor libro que Haymitch haya leído jamás. De esos bien plagados de humor negro, en los que los más débiles, como Haymitch, ríen por no llorar. Es un libro ilustrado. En tres dimensiones. Está tan bien hecho que le sorprende que cueste tan poco. Un paseíto, una carrera y tirarse al suelo de forma calculadora. Ni siquiera fue por usar el campo de fuerza, sino por haber sido más listo que él.

Y

Con dieciséis años, uno deja de pensar en guerras a una frecuencia cada vez mayor. A veces alguna chica le da dolores de cabeza. Lo que le producía mayor jaqueca a Haymitch eran los Juegos. Yannick en comparación sólo le había hecho bien. Se había enfadado una vez, por una tontería. Le molestaba más cuando no era importante. Nunca llegó a ser del todo importante, porque se le había tirado encima a la salida del tren. Le había besado. Bajo las cámaras. Por primera y última vez.

M

Haymitch. Qué nombre más feo. Los ojos y la voz de Maysilee Donner le perseguían. No quería ni ver a esa chica durante los juegos. Mejor que se muriese, y pronto. Él o ella. Qué más daba, pero rápido. Luego se murieron como treinta y seis niños, la gran mayoría más pequeños que él. Pero a ella se la encontró. Murió demasiado tarde para su gusto. Y él sigue demasiado vivo, rodeado de fuegos artificiales. Con cuarenta y siete muertos en la conciencia, aunque no matase ni a un octavo.

I

¿Queréis saber cómo es correr con las entrañas en la mano? No era sorprendente que sus tributos se hubiesen muerto. Él les traumatizaba. No les buscaba patrocinadores. Tenía dinero para rellenar una piscina y bañarse en ella cambiando el contenido una vez al día. Estaba podrido de pasta. Y tenía una casa. Snow podía incendiarla si quería. Pero Haymitch dudaba mucho que a Snow le importase lo más mínimo que los tributos del doce se muriesen a los dos minutos de juego cada año.

T

Fue Terry el primero que le pasó una botella. A los seis meses, cuando hicieron juntos el recorrido estúpido de la victoria y le oyó gritar en sueños. Cuando Haymitch aún creía que sobreviviría cuerdo. O que todo era un mal sueño. Un muy mal sueño en el que ya ni siquiera tenía familia. Pro tenía un rayito de esperanza. Algo. O quizás no, pero Terry quería creerlo. Luego Terry se murió de sobredosis, porque él ya había pasado a algo más fuerte y Haymitch tuvo que hacer de mentor solito.

C

Beber agua era casi tóxico. Cada año, en el Capitolio, le hacían una limpieza de estómago, más porque sabían (Snow sabía) que era la única manera de llegarle dentro, aunque fuese demasiado literalmente. La única que quedaba: privarle de la morriña, del olvido, del alcohol. Pero Haymitch hacía esfuerzos por parecer más borracho si cabe ante las cámaras. Sólo para tocarle los cojones a Snow, para rebelarse un poco. Aunque sabía que a Snow le daba igual su imagen pública, sólo lo mantenía con vida.

H

El campo de fuerza era maravilloso. Un presunto precipicio, para que todo buen suicida estuviese tentado. Frustrar así los deseos de un suicida... Todo volvía. Era un juguete espléndido. podría jugar a la pelota con cualquier cosa, aunque no rebotase naturalmente. Ya tenía entretenimiento para un buen rato. Sólo le quedaba encontrar comida y agua y podría hasta pasárselo bien. Escuchando cañonazos, bien calentito en su bordecito, a su bola. Que no le molestaran, eso de matarse entre sí no iba con él.

* * *

¿Reviews?

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
